Tu souris, je pleure
by Myils
Summary: Le plus dur est de dire au revoir...Sorte de triangle BLP. Mais surtout, Triste BL.


Je garde espoir pour BL, je le garderai toujours, mais j'ai bien peur que ça se finisse comme ça...

* * *

Tu souris. C'est le plus beau jour de ta vie. 

Tu me regardes remonter l'allée et tu me fais un petit clin d'œil complice alors que je m'approche de l'autel, mon bouquet à la main.

Mais ce n'est pas moi qui porte la robe blanche aujourd'hui.

Je prends place. En face de toi. A côté d'Haley, l'autre demoiselle d'honneur.

Et la musique change. Tout le monde se lève et elle apparaît au fond de l'allée, au bras de son père.

Elle est magnifique, ma Boucle d'or. Et elle porte bien son surnom ! Ses mèches blondes forment de belles ondulations. Sa robe lui va à merveille. Sa robe de princesse…Oui, tu m'as bien entendu ! Notre PunkPeyton m'a demandé de lui faire une robe dont toutes les petites filles rêvent !

Elle aussi elle sourit. C'est même plus qu'un sourire. Elle rayonne, elle irradie de bonheur.

Je glisse un regard vers toi mais tu ne remarques rien. Tu es subjugué, ébloui par la femme qui s'approche un peu plus de toi à chaque pas. Et soudain je me sens encore plus transparente.

Je ne le suis pas, j'en suis bien consciente, mais ce sentiment ne me quitte plus depuis le jour où tu m'as dit que tu allais la demander en mariage.

Le jour où tu as décidé que ce serait elle qui porterait la robe blanche, et moi seulement la robe verte foncée de demoiselle d'honneur.

On peut dire que le triangle amoureux se termine aujourd'hui. En un sens, c'est le plus grand soulagement pour moi.

Mais j'aurais préféré que ton choix se porte sur moi.

Vos mains sont liées tandis que le prêtre pose des mots sur l'amour et le mariage.

Puis elle dit 'oui'. Mon cœur manque un battement.

Puis tu dis 'oui'. Mon cœur se brise un peu plus.

Mais vous étiez déjà mariés au fond de vous. Depuis le lycée, depuis la première fois où vos lèvres se sont touchées. J'ai cru un instant pouvoir rivaliser avec la connection que tu avais avec elle.

Aujourd'hui, je suis obligée d'admettre que j'ai perdu. Que je t'ai perdu.

Tu passes l'anneau d'or à son doigt, elle fait de même. Tu embrasses la mariée.

Je perds à jamais le droit de te dire tout ce que je ressens pour toi.

Je pense à notre dernier baiser, à la dernière fois où nous avons fait l'amour. T'en souviens-tu ?

C'était il y a des années, mais moi je m'en rappellerai pour toujours. Car ces moments passés sont tout ce qui me reste de toi.

Je t'attendrai, Luke. J'ai beaucoup d'années à attendre mais je le ferai, promis. Ca ne servira à rien, ce serait plus sain de passer à autre chose, mais t'attendre me donne une infime lueur d'espoir.

Et j'en ai besoin. Je ne me sens pas la force d'abandonner.

Je te suis fidèle à l'infini. Ca me suffit.

La cérémonie est terminée. Vous êtes mariés, officiellement. Vous avez uni vos vies. Vous avez écarté de votre couple toute tierce personne. A présent, ça ne sera plus que vous deux. Seulement vous deux.

Game over, chérie. Je suis hors jeu.

Bras dessus bras dessous, vous quittez l'autel. Vous passez devant moi, rayonnants. Je ferme les yeux une seconde, rêvant d'être ailleurs.

Skillz, le témoin de Lucas, me tend son bras. Je pose ma main dessus et nous vous suivons jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'église. Derrière nous, Nathan et Haley ferment la marche.

L'assemblée nous regarde traverser l'allée. J'ai l'impression qu'ils me dévisagent tous, qu'ils lisent sur mon visage que j'envie de toutes mes forces ma meilleure amie.

Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tout le monde est persuadé que j'ai tourné la page il y a bien longtemps.

Bien sûr, nous deux, c'était voué à l'échec. Alors qu'avec Peyton…

Logique que la gentille petite ait eu le garçon. La diablesse sans cœur s'en remettrait.

Mais voilà, le problème c'est que _j'ai_ un cœur et qu'il est en mille morceaux à l'instant où je te parle…de loin.

Alors que je passe devant elle, Karen, ta gentille maman, m'adresse un petit sourire. Je crois qu'elle sait. Les mères ont un sixième sens sur ce qui concerne leurs enfants. Et la tienne a compris qu'il n'y a pas que ta nouvelle femme qui est amoureuse de toi.

Je ne suis pas en train de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je ne veux pas devenir la pathétique ex-petite amie qui n'arrive pas à oublier, qui est amère et en colère. Je ne veux pas noyer mon chagrin dans l'alcool. Je ne veux pas vous haïr et être malheureuse toute ma vie.

Jamais je n'essaierai de briser votre couple. J'assisterai aux grands moments de votre vie. La naissance de vos enfants, surtout. J'ai déjà promis à Peyton que je serai la marraine de votre premier. Ne t'affoles pas, je sais que tu ne te sens pas prêt pour devenir père, mais ta femme y pense quand même.

Je peux te confier quelque chose ? J'aimerai que tu ne te sentes jamais prêt…

Parce que moi, je ne suis pas prête à vous voir fonder une famille. Le mariage, c'est une chose, mais les enfants, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus fort, de plus vrai que deux personnes peuvent partager…

Mais je sais que ça arrivera un jour ou l'autre. Et je deviendrai Tata Brooke, la plus cool de toutes les taties. Celles qui a toujours des nouveaux vêtements pour ses "nièces" et des histoires de créateurs de mode crapuleux pour ses "neveux". Celle qui rêve d'embrasser Papa dès qu'elle le voit…

Mais je ne le ferai jamais. Je ne te dirai jamais que je t'aime toujours. Que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Je ne te le dirai jamais car ça ne servirait à rien. Cet amour n'est pas réciproque, et avec le temps, je m'y ferai.

Je ne te dirai jamais que je t'aime. Principalement parce que j'aime Peyton aussi. Et que depuis le lycée, si nous avons bien compris une chose toutes les deux, c'est que deux amies ne peuvent pas se prêter un garçon. Qu'il sorte avec l'une, puis avec l'autre, puis qu'il revienne à la première et que finalement il tombe dans les bras de la deuxième, ce n'est pas vivable. Pas quand on est adulte en tous cas.

Regarde comme elle est heureuse avec toi ! Ses yeux pétillent, ce sont des éclats de rire. Qui aurait le cœur de lui enlever ça ?

Pas moi. Jamais. Je le promets.

Elle est ma sœur, la personne qui me connaît le mieux. Je ne laisserai pas notre amitié se briser à cause de mes sentiments pour toi.

Pas cette fois. Je le promets.

Je serai forte, Lucas. Je vous regarderai de loin. Je te dirai que je suis heureuse pour toi. Tu ne te douteras jamais de rien. Tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter de moi.

Nous sommes maintenant au banquet, dans le jardin de chez Peyton. Ce jardin où nous avons joué tellement de fois elle et moi. Dans ce vieux chêne surtout. Larry nous y avait fabriqué une cabane et on se cachait dedans très souvent après la mort d'Anna.

Depuis, cette cabane n'existe plus, mais cet arbre est resté le nôtre. Nos noms sont gravés dans l'écorce : 'Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer et Brooke Penelope Davis, meilleures amies pour la vie, les copines avant les garçons !'

Mais aujourd'hui je ne vois pas cette gravure. Non, elle est cachée par Peyton. Vous vous êtes éloignés quelques minutes des festivités, tous les deux, tu l'as appuyée contre notre chêne et tu l'as embrassée, avec tout ce que tu avais…

Je détourne les yeux et sens la main réconfortante d'Haley dans mon dos. Elle ne dit rien et je lui en suis reconnaissante car un seul mot m'aurait fait pleurer.

Et j'ai promis de ne jamais pleurer à cause de vous. Pas en votre présence.

Vous revenez vers les invités. Peyton vient vers moi. Rayonnante, comme d'habitude.

"Brooke !!! Encore merci pour la robe ! Lucas l'adore aussi ! Il dit que je n'ai jamais été aussi belle !"

Je lui souris.

"Et c'est vrai P.Sawyer !"

"Et non ! C'est P.Scott maintenant !" Et son sourire s'élargit.

"Euh oui…oui exact !" Merde merde merde.

"Je te laisse, je vois ma tante Jane qui vient d'arriver ! Tu sais que je ne l'aime pas vraiment mais bon…"

Et elle part. Et tu te diriges vers moi.

Mon dieu, tuez moi maintenant !

"Hey Brooke ! Je n'ai même pas pu te parler plus de deux secondes aujourd'hui !"

"T'inquiète, c'est pas grave !" Non vraiment, ça ne l'est pas !

"Tu es très jolie…"

Je remets nerveusement une mèche derrière mon oreille.

"Merci…"

Et là, ça me frappe : Peyton est belle, je suis jolie…Le temps où c'était l'inverse me revient en mémoire…

"Alors ? On est à un mariage, des rencontres se font souvent entre célibataires…Personne en vue ?"

Je suis à deux doigts d'éclater de rire ! Cette situation est tellement pathétique qu'elle en est presque drôle ! Tu es toujours aussi aveugle lorsqu'il s'agit des filles, mon chéri…

"Non…non, personne…" Personne à part toi.

Je ne peux plus te parler Lucas…C'est trop dur d'être si proche de toi et pourtant tellement loin !

"Excuse moi, je vais relire mon discours de demoiselle d'honneur…A toute à l'heure."

Et je te plante là, un peu déboussolé.

Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi, hein ? Combien de gens sont encore amoureux de leur amour de jeunesse 5 ans après ? Surtout quand ce n'est pas réciproque !

J'ai rencontré des tas de mecs bien depuis qu'on a tous quitté Tree Hill après le lycée, tu sais ! A l'université, dans des soirées, et même dans les rues de New York ! Et aucun d'eux ne m'a fait t'oublier. Pas un. Jamais. Tu peux le croire ça ?!

Même à des centaines de kilomètres de toi, tu étais dans ma tête.

Assise seule dans la cuisine des Sawyer, j'essaie de faire le vide. Trop d'émotions se bousculent en moi…

"Brooke, on t'attend pour ton discours…" me dit Larry en passant la tête par la porte.

Et je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines…

Je retourne à l'extérieur. Tout le monde est assis à des tables. Vous deux au milieu. Je me place face à vous. Tu me souris et j'ai envie de partir en courant, de laisser couler mes larmes…Non. Pas maintenant.

J'inspire un grand coup. Allez Brooke, tu peux le faire.

"Quand nous étions enfants, Peyton et moi avons fait le portrait de l'homme que nous épouserions. Je me rappelle parfaitement de ce qu'elle avait écrit : 'Mon mari sera grand et fort. Il me fera rire et aimera les mêmes choses que moi. Nous irons à pleins de concerts ensemble et il saura ce que je pense avant même que je ne le dise.' Et voilà, où tu es Peyton, 15 ans après…Tu l'as trouvé ! Par contre, je recherche toujours un 'homme riche et célèbre, qui m'emmènera faire de longs voyages à travers le monde'. Voilà, je profite de ce discours pour lancer un appel !"

Un trait d'humour, sinon je n'arriverai pas au bout de mon texte…

"Et regardez un peu ce magnifique couple ! Ils sont l'harmonie même ! On les voit, et on sait que tout ira bien. Ils se connaissent par cœur, ils me font croire en l'âme sœur…"

Mais si tu es celle de Peyton, Luke, qui est la mienne ??

"Alors, Lucas, prends bien soin de ma meilleure amie, hein !"

Et Peyton, occupe toi bien de l'amour de ma vie !

"A Peyton et Lucas ! Qu'ils soient les plus heureux du monde !"

Je bois une gorgée de mon verre et quitte le centre du jardin.

Non, ne me souriez pas ! Ne me remerciez pas pour ces mots que je viens de dire !

Je ne suis même pas sincèrement heureuse pour vous deux. Je crois que je suis trop malheureuse pour moi pour ça !

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroule au ralenti. Chaque baiser donné à ta femme t'éloigne un peu plus de moi.

J'ai envie de pleurer, mais ce n'est pas le moment.

J'ai envie de crier.

Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Après toutes les belles choses que tu m'as dites ! N'ai-je plus la plus grande place dans ton cœur ? Ne suis-je plus la femme de ta vie ? Ne suis-je plus ton fantasme ? La fille pour qui tu t'es battu, celle a qui tu lisais du Steinbeck avant de dormir, celle que tu embrassais dans le cou, celle à qui tu disais 'je t'aimerai toute ma vie' ? Lui fais-tu les mêmes choses ? Luke, pourquoi ne suis-je plus ta Pretty Girl ?

Peyton me tire de mes pensées et j'ai envie de lui hurler à elle aussi 'Je ne peux pas avoir ton mari, laisse moi au moins rêver de lui tranquille !'

Mais à la place, je lui souris.

"Brooke, on va y aller. Notre avion pour l'Espagne décolle dans à peine une heure…"

"Oh…ok !"

"Merci pour tout ! Je ne pouvais rêver de meilleure demoiselle d'honneur ! J'ai adoré ton discours !"

Pas moi, Peyton, pas moi !

Elle me serre dans ses bras. Après avoir dit au revoir à ta mère, tu t'approches de nous deux.

"Oh Brooke ! Merci pour ton discours, c'était super !"

Tu t'approches de moi et me prends dans tes bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de faire ça Lucas ?!

Je ferme les yeux de bonheur, et de malheur en même temps, à ton contact. Ma tête contre ton épaule, je m'imprègne de ton odeur. Ce moment ne dure que trois secondes, mais il est tellement intense ! Pour moi, bien sûr…

Peyton t'appelle pour te dire qu'il faut partir à présent, et, jalousement, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'une fois de plus, elle t'arrache à moi.

Tu m'adresses un dernier sourire et tu pars. Avec ta nouvelle femme, ta nouvelle vie.

Et moi, je reste bloquée dans la mienne.

Votre voiture de jeunes mariés s'éloigne et je quitte la foule qui vous dit au revoir.

Je pars me cacher au fond du jardin, derrière notre chêne gravé.

Et pour la première fois de cette journée maudite, je m'autorise à pleurer. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, je ne retiens plus rien, tout sort.

Mon chagrin me fait perdre la notion du temps. Quelques minutes ou quelques heures plus tard, je n'en sais rien, Haley me rejoint et me prend dans ses bras, sans rien dire. Elle me berce doucement, dégage les cheveux de mon visage.

Entre mes larmes j'arrive à articuler.

"Je l'aurais aimé toute ma vie tu sais…"

_L'amour, c'est quand tu verses une larme et pourtant, tu le veux quand même. C'est quand il t'ignore et que tu l'aimes toujours. C'est quand il aime une autre fille mais que tu souris et dis 'je suis heureuse pour toi', alors que tout ce que tu veux vraiment, c'est pleurer.

* * *

_Le passage en italique est une citation, trouvée dans une fic, que j'ai traduit de l'anglais.

Les fans de Zazie auront peut-être reconnu la phrase "Je te suis fidèle à l'infini. Ca me suffit", qui est extraite de la chanson "07 déc." du magnifique album "Totem". Petit clin d'oeil à cette superbe artiste, que je vais voir demain en concert !!! Me tarde !!!

Mais assez parlé de moi, donnez moi votre avis sur cette fic, s'il vous plaît ! Je ne vis que pour vos **reviews** (ok j'exagère un peu, mais presque pas ! lol)

Bizzz

PS : Ne perdez pas espoir en BL, même après cette fic ! Répétons nous que tout va s'arranger pour eux !!!


End file.
